<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Hopper: One; Sports Car: Nil by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628105">Space Hopper: One; Sports Car: Nil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "It’s like, I’ve got a sports car and you’ve got a space hopper."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Jack Harkness &amp; Martha Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Hopper: One; Sports Car: Nil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://writercon100.livejournal.com/57103.html">here</a> on 8 May 2009</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘A space hopper’, the Doctor had called it, though it was the Doctor’s derogatory tone Jack disliked more than the term itself.  His vortex manipulator <i>did</i> hop through space, after all.</p><p>But when it hopped through <i>time</i>, it was more accurate than a certain time<i>ship</i> Jack could mention.  It had got the three of them back to Earth at the earliest possible moment they could without crossing timelines, hadn’t it? – within <i>one day</i> of Martha’s last phone call!  He’d like to see the Doctor’s ‘sports car’ managing that degree of accuracy!</p><p>...If the Doctor had still <i>had</i> his sports car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>